overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:8th Floor Hierarchy/@comment-103.76.45.54-20200222165219
The 8th Floor Hierarchy is essentially the very definition of the term "WRATH OF GOD". The New World is extremely lucky not to know a thing about the 8th Floor. Now a whole lot of people says that the hierarchy isn't as strong as they're hyped. Take it from me, they're not hyped. They're really that insanely strong. I did play a couple of RPG games that involves missions like large scale dungeon raids as a Guild Member. And in a particular game our guild divides the raid teams into individual teams of 6 - 8 players; We have around 50 members total, our guild master hardly shows up, most of our strongest members (I take pride in the fact I'm one of those individuals with my avatar having an overall combat potential of close to 8 million CP - a bit higher than 7.9 million; with the strongest of our Guild having a Combat potential of close to 8.5 million CP) rarely got together for dungeon raids. During a particular raid, to all of the member's surprise including myself, all 50 members gathered together as one for a level 10 dungeon raid in a map called the dome of Greed (Supposedly the hardest level in the game at that time), with the mission objective being 1) Defeat all 100 waves of monsters 2)defeat the Dungeon boss. I decked my avatar (lvl 100. Swordmaster) with the best gears I had: All Weapons, Armor, Accessories, Runes, Enhancement Jewels, Attack Enhancement Pets ranked S+++ - all enhanced and refined to the maximum level for best amount of damage, defense and survivability. All skills, link-skills and ulitmate skills double awakened and raised to lvl 100, HP & MP recovery potions decked to maximum purchasable amount. Normally the highest you can get is S (In other games they can be called Ancient/Relic/Immortal and S class gears & accessories are all a step above the legendary types or A class gears) through nothing but sheer grinding with no in-game purchases or lottery wins, I was lucky enough to make an in-game purchase for getting materials to forge S++ & S+++ gears and was very lucky to win S+++ accessories and Runes through a whole lot of roulette lotteries. And so did all my fellow guild members. Anyways, with all the preparations done thoroughly, we began the raid, and we were going well without wasting any potions (Once we entered the dungeon we couldn't leave until the Guild got wiped out or we cleared it, so accessing the store was completely out of options) upto the 70th wave. From the 71st wave, boy o' boy, shit just hit the fan and monsters that served as Campaign stage bosses or in many cases every story chapter's final bosses started showing up in hordes like trash mob characters in every wave upto the 100th wave. By the time we reached to the boss room almost half of our guild got wiped out and the remaining survivors weren't doing so good either (I won't lie, I did get my butt kicked to the point where I was now stuck with only 70% HP remaining, and my potion reserves completely depleted), and the moment we will enter the boss room, there's no more turning back. So, we entered the boss room with hopes that lady luck is on our side, and the boss was a Big-Ass demon with six Angel-ish wings, six arms with each one holding some kind of a horror movie weapon like Serrated swords & daggers, Swords that had the tip curved into a moon like shape with serrated edges, Hooks, Spiked Maces etc. and had a head and neck like a Moray Eel's. And so we go and fight it. That thing practically beat the crap out of us to the point where there were only 11 of us left with health bars less than 10% HP left and MP totally depleted - No options left other than flat-out fist-fights. We barely managed to kill it by using hit & run tactics. And got a whole lot of loot (Gold, Gems, Revival stones, rare materials for S++ & S+++ equipments, S+++ Pet summoning tickets, EXP, loot Boost tickets, Gear Morph stones and a select few super rare S+++ equipment) as a result. My point of telling this story is: If you're a lvl 100 player or at least a lvl 80 - 90 player, even if you're severely exhausted, if you can use your head a little bit, and get your avatar move around carefully, you'll still be able to take down a fairly big mob of high level mosters ranging from lvl 80 - 100. But the 1000+ players & Mercenary NPC's that reached the 8th floor got utterly wiped out to the last player. It meant that, the NPC's that live in the 8th floor has a good number of lvl 100 entities with insane build-ups (excluding Rubedo, Aureole & Victim). And pity the poor bastards who would dare to go in there, for Hell hath no fury like that of the 8th floor of Nazarick.